


Tune in on Jealous Gods

by FanFicReader01



Series: The Library Chronicles [8]
Category: Ice Road Rescue (TV), Poets of the Fall
Genre: Drabble, Ghosts, Interview, Music, Post-Apocalypse, Radio, Slice of Life, alternative universe, radio host
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: The False King has an interesting guest on his daily interview.
Series: The Library Chronicles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885000
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	Tune in on Jealous Gods

_[In Finnish]_

_“Good early morning, people of the North! This is your ever-present host, the False King, and you are listening to… Jealous Gods Radio! The lake outside my cabin looks lovely at this time of the day, even when it’s still dark out there, it remains a sight to behold! The Ferry is readying itself to leave and Captain Kaarlonen has just paid me a quick visit. He left me with the knowledge that the leader of the benevolent group that call themselves Peacekeepers, are heading toward the Library of the North with new knowledge and even a few new followers! Although I have heard conflicting stories about this group, personally I think they are well-intended people. But as always, stay cautious when you wander out in the wastes, especially the Ice Pass isn’t recommended as the Machine is still operating that area. More news, and wasteland tips later today. But for now, get somewhere safe and comfy because I got some new tracks coming up, right now!”_

Miika places the new CD into the player, puts on the very first track and sits back at his desk. He has the news for today spread out on paper, together with the track list and schedule for the rest of the week. Recently he has strung up a nice deal with the Northern Library to have a weekly book hour in which he’ll recommend or review a book in-between normal sessions. If it is successful, he’ll consider hiring a reader to read snippets from the book out loud, on request or chosen by himself. He takes a sip from his morning coffee and quietly hums along to the third track. Before the noon appears, someone else does. Five knocks on the door imply it’s the usual guest of the day. The radio host quickly walks over to the door to welcome them. A man with shaggy, blond hair in an orange jumpsuit meets him. The two men exchange a few quick introductory words with each other before Miika interrupts the music program for the short, almost daily, interview.

_[In Finnish & beginner Finnish]_

“ _It’s almost noon and you know what that means, dear listeners! That means I have a guest intermezzo ready for you. Today I am interviewing an ordinary man with an extraordinary job. Please, introduce yourself to us!”_

_“Thank you for having me here, Miika. Hello, I am Thord Paulsen and I’m full-time rescuer and part-time Spectre hunter.”_

“ _That sounds like a handful. Could you explain the rescue part? What kind of rescues are you talking about?”_

_“I help people with vehicles. Often they’re not safe vehicles so I have to help with my own rig. If people get trapped, I get them out.”_

_“Sounds pretty tense, do you get help or do you work alone?”_

_“Yes. I have Björn with me. He is good friend too. He also helps with Spectres.”_

_“Spectres, huh. Could you elaborate on that? I don’t think some of our listeners have encountered them yet.”_

_“Of course. Spectres are mainly safe. They do their own business. You leave them alone, they leave you alone. Though not always the case! It’s kind of a sad thing. To be lost in this world forever. Trapped, if you will.”_

_“Okay. How do you recognise a Spectre? What do you have to look out for? I don’t think I have handled this topic on_ Jealous Gods Radio _before.”_

_“As name gives it away, they are ghosts. Remnants of the old world. They are translucent, shadows. You think they are human at first glance, but when you look closer, you see they are not. No longer. Those who throw tantrums, can be dangerous.”_

_“Why is that? I thought ghosts cannot really interact with our world?”_

_“Wrong. They have limited touch. They can throw objects, some even can hold weapons. That’s where Björn and I come in. We seal the Spectres.”_

_“Wait, how? How do you do that if they do not have a full physical shape?!”_

_“Thanks to my secret weapon it is possible, I assure you!”_ Thord chuckles. “ _Don’t worry people. Most Spectres will leave you alone and stay harmless. And else you contact me and my friend._ ”

Miika and Thord talk a bit more about the rescue part before the radio host asks his guest the usual question about the radio station itself.

_“I like listening to_ Jealous Gods _when I’m in my rig. Keeps me entertained. Actually, one day I grew bored of other radio stations and tuned in on this.”_

_“And could you understand it right away?”_

_“No, I had to go to my local Library to help me learn Finnish. It was not easy, but it paid off. This is such atmospheric station!”_

_“Thank you for your kind words and for your knowledge on Spectres. Alright, dear listeners, that was our guest of the day! Thord, thank you for coming all the way to my humble cabin. I wish you the best of luck with rescuing and trapping Spectres. Have a lovely day!”_

_“Thank_ you _, False King, for having me. Hope listeners could understand me well enough. Until next time!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I realised I wanted to have Miika do an interview, and as most of the roles had been set already, I needed another person to join the cast for the Library AU so I chose to add my Norse crew again :D


End file.
